User talk:LegendofNickson/Archive 6
---- Photoshop Request - Please clarify! Teach me, senpai! Fancyplanty (talk) 13:58, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Fancyplanty (talk) 14:34, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Nick Archer (Are you an admin on this wiki? I'm not sure. You are obviously known on the wiki.) My Wikia username is Anonymous230385 I have been playing PvZ and PvZ2 for a really long time and I really enjoy the games Off-topic: I am an admin and user on two different wikis so I know "the basics" ... I have to say, your user page and talk page really surprised me by the "Hello there, (my username)!" Really ingenious, I must say I have frequented this wiki before as an anonymous visitor quite commonly to see strategies on certain levels and... other stuff (I hope there's no problem in being an user here) Again, nice to meet you [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:45, July 3, 2017 (UTC) You are mistaken Please read this comment. I finally got the confusion right this time and it's actually a tie. - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 14:23, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Nah....I apologize since it's partly my fault because I am confused as heck about such results and....had to do my HW and just that I am about to "undo" that delete, you also ninja'd me..... I guess we could say....we're both ninjas. - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 14:42, July 3, 2017 (UTC) P.S. Now reminded next time to resolve that ever confusing "changed to disqualified vote" scenario that both confused us....school's been demanding as always. Sorry for not adding this earlier but, I just thought of saying that to you. - Finally! AWikiBoy521 (talk) 14:46, July 3, 2017 (UTC) 22:16, July 3, 2017 (UTC)}} Congrats on becoming administrator [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:54, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Congrats for being an admin because the ~~~~ feature always messes with me around when I need to change my signature. However, I can move it to my preferences.}} Congrats on admin! Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 18:03, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Fancyplanty (talk) 01:50, July 6, 2017 (UTC) I want usertags. 15:37, July 17, 2017 (UTC)}} Something that has been...on my mind for a while So it seems most of the plant articles lack a section where they are given (like not free choice) So I was thinking of adding a section where the plants are given for world - level number, world - level number, and world - level number Like Electric Blueberry is given for Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 31 and Far Future - Day 35 (the rest of the levels in the rest of the worlds are choice) Magnifying Grass is only given for Far Future - Day 17 (the rest of the levels in the rest of the worlds are choice) Citron is given for Far Future - Day 8, Far Future - Day 16, Far Future - Day 25, Far Future - Day 31, Far Future - Day 35, and Frostbite Caves - Day 18 (the rest of the levels in the rest of the worlds are choice) (Note: Not including Pinata Parties and Premium Plant Quests) The reason why I want to add such a section is because I want to make it convenient for certain plants to be tied to these levels where they are given (ease of access to find certain levels and all) What do you think? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:21, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey Nick! I'm good! I just saw your admin request thread. Congrats (did I congrat you already, if so, congrats again!) Yeah I have been inactive for quite a long time...since, according to my wordbubble, the end of 2016? Yeah. It's summer now and I may return active for the next few weeks but not for long. And wow, that is a very epic looking wordbubble! Now I'm gonna check the update history to see what the game PvZ2 has gone through. The Battle Manager 15:06, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I can explain In reply In reply. Again. Redirect PvZH pages to correct ones ~ Batty1776 ~ Kicking land - - ayy lmao 12:57, July 25, 2017 (UTC) 14:53, July 27, 2017 (UTC)}} 10:12, July 28, 2017 (UTC)}} Le Untrickable icon Star Strength Icon Can you toss this image into the Template:PvZH_Icon? Whipped it up in photoshop, if you can find somebody to get a direct rip of it, that'd be better but either way I just seems like a good idea to have it in the template just in case. Thinker224 (talk) 06:03, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Bon Cute (talk) 10:16, October 7, 2017 (UTC) I reverted your edit on the DA night 6 Chinese page. This is because the Hard Mode version has 3 flags. If you do not understand, play the game first. Trope Fan 4444 (talk) 02:05, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Username You changed your name! Guess the Nick Archer to Nick Sniper dream is dead lel. -DeathZombi (talk) 18:41, November 5, 2017 (UTC) sneaky nick change i see User talk:Specialedition12 23:35, November 5, 2017 (UTC)